Midlife women fulfill multiple roles in society including spouse or partner, caregiver to children and/or older parents, and wage-earner. Life events such as experiencing an acute myocardial infarction (AMI) may initiate fundamental changes in how women perform their social roles. Despite research findings suggesting women may undergo social role changes following AMI, little research exists about the nature of these role changes and what personal characteristics, and coping processes promote positive adaptation. The purpose of this study is to examine changes in social role quality in midlife women during the first 3 months following first-time AMI and what factors influence women's adaptation. Relationships among personal resources (Life Orientation Test, Spielberger Anxiety Inventory), changes in social roles (Role Quality Measure) and adaptive outcomes (SF-36 Physical and Mental Health Component Scores and Satisfaction With Life) will be examined. A convenience sample of 85 women between the ages of 35 and 65 with first-time AMI will be recruited into the study. Questionnaire data will be collected at baseline during hospitalization and at 1 & 3 months post discharge. Qualitative interviews of 10 subjects about AMI-related coping processes will also occur between month 2 & 3. Quantitative data will be analyzed using hierarchical multiple regression. Qualitative data will be analyzed by identifying themes. Findings will contribute to developing/testing gender-specific interventions to promote adaptation to AMI in midlife.